Other Notes/Trivias
First appearance of Keldo, Shadow, The Twin Master, Reshiram, Zekrom, Rayquaza, Kyurem, The Robo-Bird, and The Hypno- Flower, in Season 1. First appearance of King Crominus, Crooler, Pythor P. Chumsworth, Skales, Thunder-rod, Xerneas, and Yetitrival, in Season 2. First appearance of Mega Dogpound, Lighting-rod, General Kozu, General Cryptor, Dr. Viper, Monster Dinosaur, Min-Droid,The Four Elemental Blades, The Mech-Dragon, and limited edition, Bleached Pythor. Decreased Characters: The Robo-Bird and Monster Dinosaur, in Season 3. First appearance of The Golden Dragon and Sir Fangar's opened eye. Decreased Characters: The Twin Master, General Kozu, General Cryptor, Min-Droid (not confirmed to be dead), The Mech-Dragon, Bleached Pythor (not confirmed to be dead), and Shadow (not confirmed to be dead), in Season 4. First appearance of Sir Fangar, Mungus, Vardy, Black Darkraigon (Mega Shadow/Golden Master), The Fire Drago Chi, The T-Rex King, The Golden Dragon, and The Titanium Hero. The Second appearance of King Crominus, Skales, Xerneas, and Yetitrival. Decreased Characters: Dr. Viper, Sir Fangar, Mungus, Vardy, The T-Rex King, Mega Shadow, and Keldo (The Titanium Hero), in Season 5. First appearance of Reptillius Maximus, Lord Betrayus (Hooded), and The Titanium Hero. The Third appearance of Xerneas, Yetitrival, and the limited edition Bleached Pythor. Revived Characters: The Robo-Bird, The Golden Master, Shadow, Dr. Viper, General Kozu, General Cryptor, Min-Droid, The Mech-Dragon, Sir Fangar, Mungus, and Vardy, in Season 6 and 7. In the first Plot Episode: Fire, when Worriz was running away from the Fire Volcano, it was a scene that was based, on the experience and the eruption of Pompeii. It was unknown if that the first episode was actually based on of how Keldo first met Dragger or it was the story of Keldo. There was nothing known about it, but here's the real thing, the episode itself was based on Keldo's legend and it was based of how The Sword Temple was actually formed. It was seen in episode 81, that when Eris became evil, Keldo threw Cragger, his Ice Blade to him, in order to fight against Evil Eris and by Keswick's Fusion Loader, he was able turn Eris, back to normal. In the fourth season the first episode was one the 31st of January and then there were the special three episodes for February 14th or could it be that The Legends Of Ninjago can only show new episodes on Fridays? It could be the Fridays thing, because the show made it's first episode broadcast on a Friday. Even through the three Serpentine Generals have staffs, they all use them for things like leading there tribes, curing a disease, and other stuff. They are also known to be The Sacred Guardians Of Fire and they happen to have the title of Natural Healers. The Serpentine were a race of gods there are like six tribes in all: The Hypnobrai, The Fangpyre, The Anacondrai, The Venomari, The Constrictai, and The Anacozndrai. Each tribe exists and are very hard to find. They all live in ether the two places Mount Cavora or The Depths Of Eternal Despair. But it's really not known, of where the other three tribes are, perhaps they are on top of Mount Cavora, because they were never shown in any of the previous seasons and the other three were founded in The Depths Of Eternal Despair. The first ones were Skales and Pythor of the Hypnobrai and the Anacondrai. While in the sixth season there is an appearance of the forbidden tribe. It is noted that the sixth tribe, is the most dangerous and the most deadly tribe of all and that's the Anacozndrai, but there is only one member and that's the general. But you should never underestimate, this snake, because he's fast, cruel, and full of evil. He will appear as an unseeable character, who is going to each places of were, Keldo and his friends had destroyed every enemy, so this new villain is going to revive the decreased characters, for another battle of Ninjago! Episode 112, is going to be based on “Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown!" and it is going to be broadcasted on December 25th 2018. The next four seasons will be broadcasted on Toonami at 11:30/10:30 p.m, instead of being broadcasted on Cartoon Network at 7:30/6:30 p.m. Category:The Legends Of Ninjago